Love is Meant to Be
by Michaela46
Summary: Tris Prior going through college. Tris may find love, friendship. Summary Sucks I know. The story is much better. Fourtris, Sheke, Chrill, Urlene Rated t-m
1. Chapter 1

Tris' Pov

I walk down stairs because the mail man just came and my mom and dad are at work. Once, I reach the mailbox I pull the blue lever to open the mailbox. I am going through the mail when I see a letter addressed to Beatrice Prior that is from Upenn. I quickly run back inside. I stare at the letter at first. I mean I applied for five other colleges too but I really wanted to go to Upenn. I take a deep breath and rip the side of the envelope. I unfold the letter and it reads

' Dear Ms. Prior,

We are very happy to inform you that we accept you into Upenn. You have received a full scholarship.'

That is all I read I can't believe it I got into Upenn! I should probably call Christina. I jump up and the mail flies off my lap. I totally forgot about the rest of the mail. I quickly pick up the mail when something catches my eye. I look at the envelope and see there is an envelope from Yale. I also see an envelope from Harvord. I quickly open the two envelopes and I also got into the other two school with full scholarships as well. Now, I really have to call Christina. I run upstairs to my room and pick up my Iphone 5s. I find Christina's contact and call her. She picks up on the third ring.

" Hey, Tris whats up?"

" Have you gotten a letter from Upenn yet?" I ask cautiously.

" No, but the mailman hasn't been here today. Why?" She asks knowing there is something more to my question.

" I got my letter from Upenn." I say not explaining.  
" Well, what did it say?" She asks.

" I got in on a full scholarship."

" That's great but what is the problem here? Don't tell me nothing."

" I got into Har-"

" Hold on the mailman is here." There is silence for a minute, then a high pitched squeal. She got in. "I GOT IN! I GOT IN!"

"Where?" I ask hoping it's Upenn.

" University of Pennsylvania! We're going to college together. Wait what were you saying earlier?" She asks.

" Well, I got into Upenn, Harvord and Yale."

" Shit girl! You must be something."

" I also, got full scholarship to all of them." I say in almost a whisper.

" You got what?! Now there is something you definitely aren't telling me. Are you a alien that is really smart or something?"

" Yes, Chris I am an alien. No! I don't really know why I got all the scholarships I mean I'm not really exceptionally great at anything."

" Yes you are! You play soccer, you're head cheerleader, you are on a gymnastics team, you can also play rugby, might I add you can pretty much kick any boy's ass because you do karate and self defense! Lastly, you have never gotten anything under a 89! I wonder why they want you in their college?"

" Okay, I get the point."

"Which college are you going to?"  
" I think I am going to go to Upenn."

" There are going to be so many hot boys! Hot college boys might I add."

" You know I am only concentrating on my work not men." I say sternly.

" We'll see about that. I got to go tell my parents this!" Oh yeah I haven't even told them.

I dial my mom's phone number knowing I can't call my dad at work because he might be with a patient. It rings four times then she picks up. " Hey, honey what's wrong? Did something happen?"

" No mom, nothing happened. I just thought I would let you know I got accepted into Upenn, Yale, and Harvard that's all."

" Oh my gosh, that's wonderful news! Do you know where you want to go?"

" Yeah, I'll tell you tonight. I know you have to get back to work."

" Ok, talk to you later honey."

3 months later

Tris Pov

" I'm gonna miss you so much!" my mom says while holding back tears.

" I'm going to miss you guys too!" I say already crying.

" Promise you'll call atleast everyday. And if anything happens please just call. We'll come no questions asked."

" If anything happens I will call. I will call everyday. I promise."  
" I love you honey so much!" My dad says already crying.

" I love you too. But I really have to go. The orientation is in half an hour and I want to meet my roommate."

" Okay, love you honey don't forget that. Please call." My mom says crying now

" I'll… t-talk to y-you l-later. I l.. love you."My dad says between sobs.

" I l-love you too." I say between sobs. "Bye, I have to go." They then get in the car and leave. I then go up to my dorm. It's dorm 46. (A/N: had too) When I get in there I go in and someone bumps into me. She is carrying three boxes. " Oh sorry, didn't see you there." She puts down the boxes and she says " I'm Christina." She was turned around and didn't see me. " I know Chris." " What, OMG! We're roomies!" "That we are." " Hey, wanna go get lunch before orientation." "Sure." We go down to the cafeteria and I see him.

**Hey, ya'll! I hope you like it so far.**

**M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I woke up this morning to having a ton of people following and favoriting me! You guys made my day. So now, I am updating. Here's a list of people who either followed or favorited or me or the story or left a review:**

**Bookfandoms**

**1amDivergent**

**JodiCatherine**

**Crystal Brooks**

**FourandTris25**

**Voidedstars**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464**

**Thanks Ya'll!**

Tris'Pov

Tris' Pov

I walk into the cafeteria and I see him.

_Flashback_

_ Tobias just called me and told me to meet him at our place in the park._

_ " Hey, Tobias what's up?" I ask noticing something is wrong._

_ " Umm, well this is what's up." He says, then he just kisses me. I forget to kiss back at first. I then kiss back and he is deepening it when I realize there is something still bothering him._

_ " Tobias?"_

_ " Yes?"_

" _You wanted to tell me something else."_

_ " Yeah, you are probably going to hate me but, my dad is making me move."_

_ " What?"_

_ " Yeah, I promise I will find you one day." _

_ " Promise?" I say kissing him with so much passion._

_ " I will never forget this. Please don't hate me."_

_ " I won't hate you, it's not your fault."_

Since then, I have never dated anyone. I have had a broken heart since then from him. Christina notices me freezing. " Tris what's wrong?" she says then notices who I am staring at. I start walking up to him casually. Just to make sure it's Tobias. Sure enough it is. I decide to play it off casually.

" Hi." I say to him. He turns around and has a shocked look on his face.

"Umm, hi I thought you were a friend of mine for a sec."

" Might that friend's name be Bea?"

" Is it you Bea?"

" Yes, it's me Toby." He then hugs me so tight I can barely breathe. But I could care less right now. I love this moment.

" I can't believe it's you!" he says excitedly.

" You want to have lunch with me?"

" Please, all of these girls are shoving their stuff for me and it's really annoying." I chuckle knowing that is exactly how he felt in highschool.

" Let's go. Heads up Christina and I are roommates and she is going to try and set us up. Also, I told her about everything except the kiss and your name. She suspects I like you but isn't definite about it."

"Good to know. I forgot what are you studying?"

" I am studying to be a doctor. How about you?"

" Same here. Great minds think alike." He says. Just then, Christina runs up to us and at first she is confused at who I am talking to. When I look at Tobias smirking I realize his muscles has grown and you can see his abs through the tight shirt he is wearing. He actually looks very different. He has grown some facial hair. The way I recognized him was looking into his eyes. Those deep ocean blue eyes I could get lost in forever. I just want to melt into those eyes. I am sounding all mushy. UGG. I then realize Christina is giving me an expectant look of introducing who I am talking to.

" Christina this is T- Four." I say almost slipping up and saying his real name.

" Really? Well, have I got to say something to say to you. Four, you left Tris heartbroken. She was so depressed after you left. I then slapped her back into reality and she was okay. I don't think she'll ever really recover. I believe this because she has not dated anyone since you left. But hurt her again and I swear to god you will be in a lot more pain than you think possible."

" Chris, don't scare him off." I say giving her a glare.

" No it's fine it's good to know someone is looking out for you. By the way you have become quite scary Chris." Tobias says.

"Thank you, well I have worked on that speech since I heard about this in Sophomore year."

" How did you know that we were ever going to see him again?" I ask

" Well, from what I could tell Four keeps his promises. I think he would have definitely kept that one. But still I wasn't sure."

" Could everyone who is entering their first year please go to the auditorium?" Someone says on the microphone. We then head to the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I will try to update this week but my cousins from Florida are here so I don't know if I will. If it comes to it I will do it on my phone. I am so happy so many of you favorited and reviewed and followed my story. Thanks for the helpfulness and the previous chapter may have seemed rushed but I promise the rest won't. It was just for my plot to work I needed them to meet very early in the story. Sorry, if it seemed rushed. I have quite a bit of fans so I am just going to say thanks to all of. I woke up this morning to 24 emails from all of my fans and such. Love ya'll! Here's the next chapter.**

Tobias' Pov

I can't believe I just ran into Tris. I am so happy! We're both becoming doctors too! I just hope she doesn't ask more about why I moved I really don't want to explain about my 'father'. Ugg I hate him so much. I am glad that Tris didn't tell Christina the entire truth too. She knows me very well. I really want to have a relationship with Tris but I know we need to know each other more before that happens. I don't want to date because of some feelings we had for each other in junior year of college. Don't get me wrong I am pretty certain of my feeling considering I had them since 6th grade through now. However, I am pretty sure Tris didn't start liking me until atleast the summer of 8th grade. I am snapped out of my daze by the microphone screeching on stage. I then realize that we are in the auditorium. " Welcome students to the University of Pennsylvania! I hope that all of you guys will enjoy your stay here and I just want to go over some ground rules before we get going to the dorms." I kind zone out as soon as I hear ground rules. However, what I do notice is that the dean of the school seems serious but the posture he is holding he still seems laid back. I think he is probably a reasonable man. I am once again snapped out of my daze by Tris snapping her fingers in front of my face saying earth to Four. I realize she said Four instead of Tobias and I feel disappointed for a moment then realize Christina is next to her. I feel relieved immediately.

Tris' Pov

On our way to the auditorium Tobias seems deep in thought on the way to the auditorium. He is snapped out of his daze by the microphone screeching. I hope he isn't rethinking him liking me thing. I mean I don't want to tell him I still like him because I have liked him since 6th grade and I am pretty sure he has only liked me since the summer of 8th grade up until now. So, I don't really want to push it. I realize that I missed the first part of the speech thing the dean is saying. So I ask Chris who is next to me what he said. She said that he is just about to tell us the rules. He says " First rule is that you aren't aloud to wear anything revealing because anyone who is here right now is studying in some kind of medical field so for specifics please read more carefully about the dress code in the rule book." The rest sounds like blah, blah, blah. Once, he is done his speech everyone stands up and starts exiting. I realize that Tobias is deep in thought and snap my fingers in front of his face and say earth to Four. After I say that he seems a little disappointed and then he realizes something and reliefs fills his face. I have an idea he was disappointed in me calling him Four and then realized Christina was here. We walk out of the auditorium in awkward silence because Chris is here. Once, Chris sees someone from our highschool she leaves. I think she was saying hi to Shauna. This gives me a chance to talk to Tobias. " What are you thinking about? And what were you thinking about in the auditorium?" I ask. It seems to snap him out of his daze.

" Hu? Oh, I was just thinking about things." It seems that he is trying to tell the truth but talking around it.

" Tobias what were you thinking about? You're worrying me. I know that your thinking about something important. And don't you dare say nothing." I say. He seems to be dabating on whether to tell me or not.

" Well.. Is it okay if I tell you later? I don't want to tell you right now in front of all the people. It is something that I think you will need to find out soon. Just not now. Mean while, do you want to go to the starbucks on campus and catch up?"

" Okay, I understand you don't want to tell me in front of all the people and you don't have to tell me right now or soon even. I just hope you trust me enough to tell me one day. And yes, Starbucks sounds nice." I respond. Relief assumes his face. This is something big just by how severe his reaction was. I just hope he didn't go through what I did.

**Sorry, for not posting my dad took my phone and Ipad and laptop away! Anyway, that was more of a filler but also a slight insight into the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to update. **

Tris' Pov

No, no, no! It can't be him. I have just found my best friend again he shows up! I stand up and run to the bathroom. Tobias is trying to get me out but I am not going out there until _he_ leaves. (not Tobias). Then, a thought occurs to me. I am acting like a coward I should just stand up and get out of the bathroom and walk out. He will hopefully not notice me. I stand up and go out the door. I try to make it to the exit without him noticing me. With my luck, he notices me.

" Hey, Tris!"

" What do you want?" I ask coldly.

" I need to talk to you." He responds. Just then I notice Tobias is close behind me with a very concerned face.

" Only, if he comes with me." I respond pointing to Tobias.

" Fine." He huffs knowing I won't back down. We follow him into a part of the parking lot where no one else can hear us.

" Now, what do you want?" I ask annoyed that he even talked to me.

" I want to talk to you about what happened. I want you to know that I am sorry and I was hoping you would forgive me and be mine?" He whispers the last part.

" WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKIN INSANE?! NOONE WOULD EVER TAKE YOU BACK AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" I say yelling now.

" How dare you say no to me? You should listen to me then you would be less messed up bitch!" I can see Tobias is trying not to punch him. However, he knows I want to fight my own battles.

" You do not control me. If you even so much as look at me or my friends you will be dead. Understand? Oh, yeah one more thing. If you do end up deciding for some stupid reason to hurt my friends, Zeke, Four, Will, Uriah and I will all beat you to the pulp." I say all this in a deadly calm voice. As me and Tobias walk away, me and him are smirking. We don't talk when we walk back to my apartment. It's silent, not awkward but not completely comfortable. When we reach my apartment. I say " Will you please come in? We need to talk." "Okay." He says unsurely.

" So, you're probably wondering who that guy was and what was he talking about."

" It would be nice to find out why Zeke, Uriah, Will, You, and I are beating up a group of people and who they are." He says smirking again.

" It all started…"

**Cliffy…. Muahahaha!**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I really couldn't resist**

Tris' Pov

" It all started in the end of 9th grade. Before you even think that. It is not your fault. I am sure you had a reason that you had to leave me. It is not your fault. End of discussion. That summer I was getting to know this one guy Peter. He was so nice to me. I fell for him. However, never dated because I have feelings for you.

Tobias' Pov

She said I have feelings for you not had!

" I wasn't sure why I was attracted to him. I think it was because he's image was a bad boy. Anyway, long story short we went on a date one night and things became heated he tried doing it and I kind of punched him in the face." She says. I know there is more to that story but I'm not pushing like I wouldn't want her pushing me when I tell her about what happened.

" I just want you to know that I understand. I am very proud on how you stood up to him."

" Also, I kind of write songs about what happens in my life. I would usually go home and write after that but I really wanted you to hear this song. It is my favorite and means a lot."

" Okay, sing away."

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**That's that. Please review and comment. I will be in New York tomorrow so my phone will die.**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, today was my cousins last day in KOP before they go to Florida so I didn't write but I am now and I should be updating more often starting tomorrow. Here's the next chapter.**

Tobias' Pov

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Wow! Tris has the most amazing voice ever! She also writes her own songs, just…. Wow.

" Tris….. you…..voice…..wow" I can't seem to get the words out.

" Thanks, I think. So now you know. Please don't tell anyone."

" Okay, but why?"

" Because, if someone discovers that I write and I can sing then I might become famous and my life will be ruined. I don't like paparazzi." Ohh

" oh. I should probably head back to the dorm room. Otherwise the guys are going to think you know never mind." I'm such and idiot! Why did I even bring that up.

" oh, okay see you tomorrow."

Tris' Pov

I finally told someone! I told my best friend. That song was actually because of him. I just wish that people like Peter wouldn't go running around leaving scars. Ooh that was good. An hour later I had my next song. Songs come to me in the spur of the moment.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Page break sorry for the songs If you guessed Christina Perri fan!

Next day

_Written on these walls are the stories that I can't explain,_

_I leave _

I wake up to Story of My Life by one direction. I really don't care about the actual people in the band but their music is good. Anyway, I get out of bed put on my running shorts and shoes and grab a random t- shirt. I put it on and head to the cafeteria and grab a muffin. Once, I finish that I go outside and start running. I start exploring the place as I run. I get to this one secluded area and it is gorgeous. There is a huge pond in the middle of the scenery. Surrounding it is a forest. It is so beautiful, the grass is the brilliant green and there are so many beautiful fish in the pond. I walk around a bit exploring but not into the wood I could get lost. Then, I turn around and I start running over a road and I wasn't looking ahead because I was changing my music and I ran into someone.

"oh, sorry I didn't see you there." I say getting up and dusting myself off.

" It's okay Tris."

" Oh it's you."

"Don't act so excited"

" Oh, umm, sorry I was just surprised. That's all."

" So, I see you found the pond?"

" Yes, It's amazing. It's is just so awakening when you realize how much beauty is in the world."

" I second that. Anyway, You uhh" he is schratching his neck nervously " go to lunch with me today?"

" yeah sure that sounds fun. How about 1ish?"

" Okay, pick you up at yours?"

" Okay."

" Where would that be?"

" 46."

" Bye, see you at lunch."

" Bye." He then walks away.

Sorry, filler chapter but not. You won't understand until later in the story anyway. I will post tomorrow.

Love ya'll

-M


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I was just lazy posting today anyway thanks for all the reviews and such. Oh, by the way if you guys have any truth or dares please let me know. I have a truth or dare chapter coming up. **

Tris' Pov

When I get home I am greeted by Christina.

" Where were you? You got me really worried." Christina says.

" I went for a jog. I didn't think that you would be worried."

" Okay, well anyway did you meet any cute boys while running?" of course that's what she is worried about.

" No, but I ran into T-Four." He is cute though. When we were talking his muscles flexed and oh my god that was hot. Then Christina giggles. " What?"

" Do you know that you said that out loud."

" Uhh, sorry."

" Don't be, now I know who you like."

" I do not like Four."

" Yes, you do."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes, and you do realize when I asked you the question you blushed. All of your tells are showing."

" My what?"

" Tells, you know that show you are lying." Damn.

" Okay, so maybe I do have feelings for him but he doesn't reciprocate them."

" Honey, have you seen the way he looks at you? He so likes you."

" Chris please. I do not need to get hurt. I don't want to get my hopes up."

" Fine, but I bet you $20 that he will ask you."

" Deal is on." I kind of hope Chris is right but I know she isn't unfortunately. Then I look at the time. It's 12:45. "Shit!"

" What?" Chris asks.

" Four is going to be here in 15 minutes. We are going to lunch together and he is picking me up."

"Oh so you guys are on a date."

" No, we are simply going to lunch together. Which reminds me. Where were you last night. I came home and you weren't here." I eye her suspiciously. She begins to blush.

" I was out with somebody." She mumbles.

" Who?" I ask.

" Will."

" Will from our school? The one you've had a huge crush on?"

" Yes, anyway you have to go get ready. Go!"

"We will finish this conversation later."

Once I finished cleaning up I go to sit on the couch and then the doorbell rings. I open the door and there is Tobias.

" Oh hi Four." Hinting to him Christina is listening.

" Hi, Tris."

" So where are we going?"

" You'll have to see."

" Hate surprises."

" I know. Am I getting under your skin yet?"

" No."

**Sorry guys that really is just a filler. Anyway, tomorrow I will try to update on my phone. That is going to be my first time updating on my phone so anyway. I am doing that because I won't be home. Anyhow, sorry for the boring chapter. Let me know if you guys want Tris and Tobias relationship to form soon or later on. Once, the relationship happens I have got the rest planned out. Anyway, PM me or review and can someone explain to me how to pm somebody. Thanks bi!**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry couldn't update yesterday couldn't get it to work on my phone. Here's the next chapter and please leave ideas on truth or dares.**

Tris' Pov

_" Am I getting under your skin yet?"_

_ " No. _You are annoying me but you are not under my skin." I respond cheekily.

" Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He responds. " Now, put this on. " He hands me a blind fold, "Otherwise it will ruin the surprise."

" Okay, but if you have me walk into anything I will get you back."

" Yes, I know. Wouldn't dream of it."

" Good."

" Now put the blind fold on." I then put it on.

" So, I will guide you to our destination. Don't take the blindfold off until I say so."

" Fine." I huff. It seems like forever until we finally get to the mysterious destination.

" You can take the blindfold off now." I take it off and then I see the pond I visited this morning but from a different angle. I look around and just then I notice the picnic blanket and basket set out close to a chasm.

" Wow."

" Yeah, I know right. You kind of ruined my plans this morning cause you already saw the pond but I doubt you saw this."

" That is completely true. How did you find this place?"

" Well I was here a lot earlier than most people, I was running one day when I came across this place and I explored a bit. I found this place while exploring. Isn't it amazing?"

" Yeah."

" We should probably eat lunch because we Zeke one of my friends invited us to a game of Candor or Dauntless."

" What might that be?"

" Basically Truth or Dare but wear layers."

" Okay. What are we eating for lunch today?"

" We are just having sandwiches."

" I think that sounds very scrumptious."

" Scrumptious?"

" Yes, do you have a problem?"

" No, m'lady."

" Good let's eat!"

" You must be hungry."

" Well, yeah I ate before my run. I was going to eat again but Christina interrogated me."

" On what?"

" Nothing." I say blushing remembering what I said.

" You're lying."

" Whatever let's just eat." When we're done we head back to mine so I can change. "Just wait in the living room. I will be right out."

" Okay, take your time." 10 minutes later I am out of my room. Just then do I notice Christina isn't here. That's odd.

" I'm ready." I say as I walk out. I am wearing a blue tanktop with a crop top on top that says don't mess with me or else. I am wearing jeggings and I am wearing spandex under that as well. Nothing fancy. (A/N I am not really fashion girl. Sorry I don't really know make up either.)

" You look …. Beautiful."

" Thanks." I say blushing.

**Last chance to submit Truth or Dares. Next chapter I am using them. Sorry filler chapter again. But I promise next chapter is going to have some action.**

**-M**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Truth or Dare chapter! Thanks to ****BeatriceHazelWatersEaton (love the name by the way),** **TrueDivergentFan ( Same here),** **and Kat for all of the truth or dares! I love them all and I will use them. If you guys still have Truth or Dare reviews I can use them in chapters later on. Also, it would be awesome if you guys can review. You guys literally make my horrible days awesome! Love ya'll enjoy!**

Tobias' Pov

_" You look… beautiful" I say at a loss of words. You can't really describe her beauty she is just so.. Oh my god shut up I'm being mushy._

_ " Thanks."_

" Anytime. We should probably head out." I say.

" Yeah. So how bad are Zeke's parties?"

" They're fun but go at your own risk."

" Good to know I will be having fun before I die." She says back. We just talk until we get to Zeke and I's apartment. We could hear the music 8 apartments down. " Wow, it's loud."

" Yeah, also when you get in there there will be a stench of alcohol. Just thought I warn you."

" Oh, okay." She says. Then we go into the apartment.

Tris' Pov

The stench of alcohol is very overwhelming. I really don't like alcohol. When we walk in a quarter of the people are already drunk. I really don't know what to do when I spot Christina. That's where she went.

" Hey, Four I'm going to talk to Christina. Is that alright?"

" Yeah sure, after you're done I want to introduce you to my friends."

" Okay, l'll be right back." I walk over to Christina and greet her we talk for a bit but then I tell her I have to go talk to Four. I don't think she really minded. I walk over to Tobias who introduces me to Zeke his best friend, Shauna Zeke's girlfriend, Uriah, Zeke's brother, Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend, Lynn, Marlene's sister, Lauren, and Will. Then Zeke shouts " everyone who isn't my close friend leave." I am about to turn around and leave when Tobias says that I can stay. I then say

" Hey Zeke, is it okay if I invite my one friend?"

" yeah Sure." I spot Chris and yell for her to come over here. When she's here I introduce everyone but she seems to linger on Will when I introduce him." We are going to play Candor or Dauntless."

" What game is that?" I ask. I get shocked expressions around the room except for Tobias and Chris.

" First of all you haven't lived if you haven't played you haven't lived. Anyway, it's basically truth or dare. Candor being Truth and Dauntless being dare. However, if don't do the Truth or Dare you have to remove a piece of clothing and Socks and shoes don't count."

" Okay."

" Who's going to begin?" Asks Zeke.

" I want to!" Uriah answers not waiting for a response. " Zeke, go put on a pink unicorn outfit and run to the pit(cafeteria) and sing the my little ponies song."

" You didn't even let me pick!"

" What would you have said?" Ask Uriah knowingly.

" Whatever." Zeke stands up and goes to his room and comes out in a pink unicorn costume. Where did he get it? Anyway. " Who's going with me?" Zeke asks. Will and Chris and Uriah go. They come back in 10 minutes laughing their heads off including Zeke.

" What happened?" I ask.

" Zeke was skipping around singing the song when someone came up to him and yelled at I quote to stop acting like a dimwit and fuck off!" Uriah says.

" You want to know what Zeke's response was?" Will asks. " He said to him would you like to ride on a rainbow with me?" Now everyone is laughing their heads off except for Tobias who chuckles. A couple of rounds later. Uriah was dared to switch clothes with marlene and Chris had to lick Uriah's foot. Also, Marlene was dared to kiss someone of the same gender in the room and she kissed Lynn cause they're sisters. I am snapped out of my daze by Chris saying " Tris Truth or Dare?"

" Dare." I say emotionless.

" Sing Story of my life by one direction in the middle of Campus."

" Okay. Who's going with me?" Tobias, Chris, and Uriah are going. Once we get there I stand on a table that was in the the circle. I start singing

_Written on these walls are the stories that I can't explain…._

Once I am finished there has formed a crowd and they are all clapping. I get down and Chris and Uriah are shocked.

" Damn you can sing!" Says Uriah

" Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well?!" Chris yells.

" Never came up in a conversation." I respond. When we get back to the dorm they are asking what happens and Uriah is first to respond.

" Guys you should have heard Tris! She is freakin amazing! Check it out she already has over 10,000 views!"

" You posted it on You Tube?"

" Yeah you're a hit!" Uriah says.

" Anyway, Chris Truth or dare?" I ask trying to get the attention away from me.

" Truth."

" Tell the group your most embarrassing secret."

" No, way in hell am I doing that!" She takes off her shirt. " Tris, you know the question."

" Dare."

" Play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

" Shit." I whisper I look at Tobias for permission. He nods. I stand up and walk to Tobias' room. When we get in there he starts to say

" We don't ha-" I press my lips to his hard.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next Chapter Fourtris! I can't wait myself! Love ya'll! Please review!**

**-M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so Fourtris chapter! I am literally smiling like an idiot writing this!**

Tris' Pov

_I press my lips to his hard._ He doesn't kiss back so I turn around but suddenly he grabs my waist and twists me around. He then kisses me just as hard as I kissed him. I kiss back this time. I then slightly bite his bottom lip asking for entrance. He obliges and we are both fighting for dominance. He then picks me up and I wrap my legs around him and we both break apart needing breath. He then kisses my neck and in between kisses he says

" I … have… waited… so… long… to … do.. that." This catches me off guard and I bring his face up to mine.

" You have?"

" Yeah."

" So have I."

" Really?" Then instead of answering him I kiss him again. This time with more love and passion than hunger. Then I realize something.

" Toby?" I wisper really soft, just enough for him to hear.

"Mmm?"

" It's past seven minutes. I bet you they are listening." I say still really soft.

" Definitely. Want to catch them?"

"Yes, on three?"

" Yes." He shows his fingers 1,2,3, then we pull the door open and there is the entire gang falling to the floor because they were leaning against the door. Uriah even had a cup in his hand. Me and Tobias are laughing our heads off, when we realize everyone has a shit eating grin on their faces. Wonder why?

" Why do all of you guys have a shit eating grin on your face?" I say. Some people seem a little caught off guard by my language but still are smiling.

" I think you know why." Chris says matter of factly. Then it clicks, kissing and so on. Oh. At that moment I turn as red as a tomato while Tobias just has a light shade of pink.

After that incident we played a few more rounds then everyone leaves because it's around midnight. As I stand up and walk out I feel a pair of muscular arms grab me from behind and pull me into a hallway I haven't noticed before. I turn around knowing it is Tobias and look at him expectantly.

" So, we kind of need to talk about what happened in there."

" Umm okay. Since when did you want to do that?" (referring to kissing scene)

" Kind of since 8th grade summer." He says turning pink again. " How about you?"

"Same" I say turning pink as well.

" Well, now that that is settled. Beatrice Hazel Prior will you be my girlfriend?" OH MY FRIKEN GOSH! He just asked me to be his girlfriend ! I am so excited I forget to answer. " You don't hav-"

" Of course!" I have dreamed of this day for like ever. I am so happy!

" Glad to hear it."  
" Did I say that out loud?"

" Yes, and I am happy you did. While we are on the topic would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening at 6 o'clock?"

" Definitely!" I squeal. Didn't know I had that ability. Then, he kisses me with a little more force. While we are exploring each other's mouths I wrap my legs around him. He pushes me up against the wall and he moves his hands to my butt and then someone coughs awkwardly. When we break apart we see Zeke standing there fiddling with his thumbs.

" Sorry, I didn't you guys were busy, but I wanted to ask if you could help me with Uriah. He fell asleep and won't wake up and I am sure as hell not letting him sleep at our place." Zeke says.

" Fine," Tobias huffs " but let me just say good bye to her."

" Okay." He says awkwardly while walking away.

" I'm sorry about that but we on for tomorrow?" Toby asks.

" Yeah, see you tomorrow."

" Okay, goodnight!"

" Night." I turn around and start walking to my dorm. I am smiling like a maniac all the way to the dorm. When I walk in Christina is waiting for me. Oh no. I forgot to ask if we were telling everyone.

" And where were you, young lady?" Just then I get a text.

" Hold that thought."

_Good night beautiful.-4_

_Not trying to be rude or anything but Christina just cought me and asked me where I was. Are we telling people?- T_

I get an instant response

_I was thinking not tell anyone but Zeke and Chris because Zeke is trying to interrogate me too and let the rest of them find out.-4_

_Good idea! Good night Handsome-T_

_Night! See you tomorrow.-4_

I am suddenly interrupted by Chris.

" Not to bother you or anything but we _were_ having a conversation." She says sassily. " So, where were you and what happened back at the party between you and Four? Are you going out? That would be your first EEEEk!"

" Slow down there, YESWEAREGOINGOUTANDAPPARENTLYWEBOTHHAVEWANTEDTOBECAUSEWEBOTHLIKEDEACHOTHERSINCE8THGRADE." I say all in one breath.

" What?"

" Yes, me and Four are going out and a-" and I am cut off by a ear splitting squeal. Oww! I didn't know you could reach a pitch that high.

" Oh my god! You're dating Four! We have to get super cute clothes and please tell me he asked you out on a date and ohh all the work that needs to be done!"

" Once again, he did ask me on a date tomorrow night."

**Hope you liked the chapter I know it's rushed but I couldn't help myself! I love all the reviews you guys have left. Now from here on I will be taking it slow but fast at the same time. It will be great and for future refrence this is a T- M rated story. Forgot to say I don't own Divergent Characters.**

**-M**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have gotten awesome reviews form ya'll! I will not be a pansycake only a certain fangirl will get that one. Anyway, next chapter. I do not own divergent sadly.**

The next morning

Tris' Pov

I wake up to someone shaking me. I see Christina is waking me up.

" What the hell, Christina?" I then look at the time. " It's bloody 6 in the morning."

" Yes, I am aware of this but we only have so many hours before Four picks you up."

" We have 12 hours. Literally."

" Yeah I know. We have a lot to do today. We need to,

Go Shopping for your dress tonight and just in general.

We need actually get you up this morning and have breakfast and lunch.

We also, have to get you ready for tonight.

How on earth do you expect us to get all that done in less time than twelve hours?"

" I don't expect us to get all that done because we are not doing all that. I am going back to bed."

" No, you are not young lady!"

" You can be so annoying sometimes, you know that?"

" You love me though."

" Not at the moment."

" Yes you do. You'll definitely love me when I am done with you today."

" I highly doubt that." I am not a morning person. I cherish my sleep. This is why I am very pissed off with Christina right now.

" Now go get ready. Shoo, go! We only have an hour and a half for us both to get ready. Let's get going."

" Fine." I huff very annoyed. I shower very fast hoping I can get some sleep before we have to leave. I quickly throw on a pair of shorts and a random shirt, I brush my hair and teeth. I let Christina know I am done. I get on my bed when I get a text. UGG!

_Morning beautiful!-4_

_What are you doing up at this hour?-T_

_I could ask you the same thing and hello to you too.-4_

_Sorry, Christina woke me up this morning at frikkin six am. She has the entire day planned to the minute. We are going shopping. Kill me know!-T_

_I'm sure it's not that bad.-4_

_I wasn't joking about killing me. Christina's minimum time spent in a mall is 6 hours! Please rescue me?!-T_

_You know I can't do anything to stop her!-4_

_I know. I would rather spend the entire day with you.-T_

_Ik right? Zeke is going to interrogate me again today to know what exactly happened. Sometimes these guys act so much like Christina!_-4

_I can so see that.-T I text back laughing. I can be tired but I still laugh with him._

_Speaking of the devil. I have to go. We are leaving now. See you tonight.-T_

_See you tonight gorgeous.-4_

_Bye.- T_

_Bye-4_

" Who was that?"Christina asks.

" Four." I say to tired to go into explanation.

" Ohh, what he say."

" stuff, now can we please just get this over with."

" Sure."

5 hours and 40 stores later we are walking to the next store.

" Can we go home yet?" I wine.

" No, we still have one store to go to."

" Okay, but if it's more I swear I will strangle you."

" You wouldn't but I promise only one store." Why does she have to know me so well? I look up and see we what store she wants to go into. No way in hell.

" Christina, no way in hell am I going into that store!"

" Yes, you are. You want to know why?" she pauses " Because if you would look over to that store over there, Four is there."

" You wouldn't."

" You know I would."

" I hate you!"

" Love you too!"

We walk in and I look in the section with my size and Christina ends up making me buy a bunch of push up bras and thongs. Ugg! I hate her.

**I know it is just a filler and I am really tired but I will make up and post a chapter tomorrow morning and tomorrow night! Love ya'll sleep tight.-M**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know last chapter sucked but this one is going to be the date! **

Tris' Pov

Once we get back to the dorm I plop down on the bed.

" No, we don't have time for that we only have four hours left!" Christina yells.

" Yes, I know. We have FOUR bloody god damn hours!" I yell back very frustrated by now.

" We have to get you ready!"

" On previous occasions it hasn't taken that much time!" I wine.

" I know, but previous occasions hasn't been with Four." She responds. I don't respond knowing she is right.

Four hours later, I have been poked, proded, pricked, pinched and any other painful make up related thing. I haven't looked at myself because Christina insists I only see the final outcome. I am not that happy right now!

" Done!" she yells.

" Hallalujah!"I rejoice.

" You can look now." She says. I slowly turn around. When I look in the mirror I am shocked. This girl is not me, she is beautiful and pretty. This girl is wearing a purple skater dress with sequence and her make up is natural but noticeable also, her hair is half up half down curled. Wow.

" Wow. I actually feel…. Pretty." I say almost whispering, " Thank you Christina."

" You are pretty with or without all this. Second of all told you you'd be thanking me." She says proudly.

" Oh, honey you are still not forgiven for today."

" After tonight I will be."

" I hate when your right." I mutter.

" I don't."

" Oh, shut up." Just then someone knocks on the door. " That must be him." I open the door and there stand Tobias with black dress pants and white button down shirt and a tie and jacket.

" Tris you look…. Uh… umm….." He says stuttering.

" Beautiful." Christina ends for him.

" No, more than beautiful. There isn't a word strong enough to describe her beauty." He says confidently.

" Aww." Christina says. I then step out of our dorm and close the door behind me. Just in time to hear

" Use Protection!" from Christina.

" Well, you don't look too bad yourself." I say to Tobias. " I am right to assume you are not going to tell me where we are going this evening." I say.

" You know me too well." He responds with a big grin on his face.

" Figures."

" So how was today?" he asks me.

" Hell."

" That bad?"

" It was worse than normal. She worked on me for FOUR hours to get me like this." I say emphasizing Four. We make small talk until he tells me that we are here. I look around and I don't see anything except a building that looks abandoned. " So, where exactly are we?"

" To find out we have to climb to the top of the building first."

" Okay, but are you going to be okay, with heights and all?" I ask referring to his fear of heights.

" Yeah, I've been here before."

" Oh okay." We then climb a latter and we are at the top. I can sense Tobias' breathing has quickened but he is too stubborn to give up.

" Now, we have to jump off of the top of the builing into that hole." He says.

" Okay." I say excitedly.

" On three, we jump together?"

" Yeah sure."

" One, two, Threeeeeee." He says while we are going down. I am screaming when we hit a net and I am now laughing hysterically. Tobias just looks at me funny. " You never seize to amaze me. Anyway, we are now in a restaurant called The Pit." We then walk down a cave type hallway thing. When we exit the hallway I am amazed at what I see. There are Christmas lights twinking everywhere and there is a chasm running right through the middle of the place. We just walk in and take a seat. Someone comes up to us and says

" Hi my name is Rebecca and I will be your server today what would you like to drink?"

" I would like a diet coke please." I say.

" Me too. Thank you." He says.

" This place is amazing. How did you find it?"

" Zeke told me about it."

" Oh, okay. So how is life going? We haven't really caught up yet." I ask him.

" Life is grand, I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up my friend."

" You watched TFIOS?"

" No, I read it today actually."

" Did you like it?"

" No."

" What?"

" I loved it."

" Oh."

" I get why you were laughing your ass off the other day."

" Yeah, that was funny." For the rest of dinner we just have small talk until the waiter comes back and Tobias asks for the bill.

" Here's your bill sir."

" Thank you." He says. He is busy taking out his wallet when I say,

" You are not going to pay for everything."

" That is true. I do not pay for you to go to college." He replies, " However, it is a rule that the gentleman pays the bill on a date."

" I will only let you pay because it's a date and I am tired. But next time I am paying."

" Whatever you say." He then pays and we get in the car when he says, " Listen, I want to show you something before I drop you off is that okay?"

" Yeah it's fine." I respond noticing he is a little nervous because he is scratching the back of his neck. We drive for a while until I notice we are at the pond.

" Follow me." We walk to a clearing in the woods he looks at me with a very worried look on his face. " Okay, so before we continue this relationship I need to tell you something. I just want you to listen before you say anything about it. Okay?"

" Okay." I chuckle a bit at out exchange again.

" So, as you are aware of my father isn't the greatest father in the world." He starts suddenly stiffening at the mention of his father. " Anyway, after my mom died my dad had blamed me for her death. It started out as him verbally abusing me by saying things like it's my fault she is dead and that I am just a piece of shit. But about a week before we moved he started beating me. He would only hit me with his hand a couple of times or punch me or something. I only moved because he said he would hurt you if I didn't go with him. I couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt because of him so I moved with him. After that he started using a belt and whipping me with it." He then takes of his shirt and I see scars all over his back. " I later found out that my dad had been abusing my mom in more than just physical ways and I was infuriated. I am so sorry I am so weak."

" No, Tobias you have no reason to be sorry, you are not weak you are stronger than you think." I say with tears in my eyes.

" You aren't looking at me like I am a kicked puppy or something."

" Well, you aren't." I say to him.

" Tris, I ran from him like a coward."

" You did not, you did it to protect yourself. To stay would have been stupid that would have been almost certain death. You were very brave to run away from him." With tears now streaming down my face.

" Tris, I am sorry I made you cry." He says. Oh, my gosh he is so selfless in the worst situations.

" You didn't make me cry. I have to tell you something Tobias."

**I am very cruel so that is all for tonight. Review, favorite, follow, Love ya'll enjoy your sleep!:)**

**-M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I know you guys all hated me for leaving you guys in a cliff hanger so here is the next chapter. I do not own Tobias or any of the songs used.**

Tris' Pov

" _I have to tell you something Tobias." _I say nervously. I really want to tell him because he just told me about his painful past but I am not sure I have the ability to tell him. I will do because I want this relationship to happen.

"Tris you don't have to tell me. I understand that it will be painful. I just want to let you know that you can tell me anything." I think he sensed my nervousness.

"But Tobias I have to. I don't think that this would be a healthy relationship if I don't."

" Okay, if that is what you think and you want to then do it but only if you want to. I am not pushing you to do it."

" Here goes nothing. You have to promise not too kill the person that did this. I need you."

" I promise I won't kill them."

"So, as you well know Peter tried some things with me right. Well, one night after you were gone I was walking home from Christina's house and someone blind folded me and gagged me." I can see that he is already getting angry because his fists are clenched so tight his knuckles have become white. " At first I didn't know who it was but I then figured out it was.. it was… Peter, Drew and, and, A… Al." I stutter trying to hold back the tears as the memories come flooding back. " Al used to like me in highschool and I had rejected him many times. I guess he just became tired of being rejected. Peter and Drew were, were, t-touching me. I am so sorry Tobias! I tried to stop them but but I couldn't they were over powering me. Al tried to stop them but then they punched him unconscious. They went further and they they took something I could never get back that night. I am so sorry Tobias! I understand if you want to break up with me. I tried to fight back I am sorry!" I say now sobbing. He then does something I didn't expect. He hugs me. I sob even more after he did that. I know I should tell him the whole story though.

" Tris, it's okay you don't have to be sorry! I wouldn't leave you because of those bastards. Tris you are beautiful and breathtaking and very pretty. Don't listen to anything they say!" he says.

" Tobias I am not done yet." I whisper. He looks shocked. " When I went home that night my mom asked what happened and I started crying. I eventually told her what happened. She naturally told my father and he was very mad at me. When, my mom wasn't around he drank and said things like 'Your such a slut and you are disgrace to this family.' However, when he was sober he seemed to support me in all aspects of my life. I started believing what he said and I fell into a depression. That's why the only friend other that you is Chris. She doesn't know about what happened though." I finish and I am silently crying now however I can see a tear roll down Tobias' cheeck.

Tobias' Pov

While she is telling me this I am thinking, if only I was there for her she wouldn't have had to go through all that. She would be happier. I should have protected her. Then I start crying. She notices and says

" Tobias, do not dare blame this on yourself. You didn't have a choice. Marcus made you move. You could not have changed anything." She says firmly. " You want to know something? You got me through my depression."

" How? I wasn't there for you when is should've been." I asked utterly confused.

" You were the one that made me not want to cut. I didn't cut because I knew one day we would be together. I would wake up every morning thinking. I could see him again today. Of course there were a couple of times when I had my doubt but I am glad that I waited for you Tobias Eaton." She says with a smile on her face.

" You always have and always will know what to say." I say and then I lean in to kiss her. She also leans in and our lips meet we kiss with passion and love and care. In this moment I think I am in love with this women. I don't say it because I am afraid I will scare her.

" Thank you, Tobias for helping me through life."

" Anytime, but hey if something happens again please call or let me know. I'm serious. Okay?"

" Okay." We silently stand up and walk back to the car we drive all the way back to school in silence. Though in comfortable silence. I think we will definitely make it through college. When we arrive at her dorm I give her a good night kiss and then say good night.

Just before I get in bed I text her

_Goodnight, beautiful!_ I get an instant reply.

_Goodnight Tobias!_

And I fall asleep dreaming of Tris.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I posted it early cause a lot of you guys asked for it soon. So there it was. Review, follow, favorite, love ya'll**

**-M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had just finished rereading the Fault In Our Stars and I was in no condition to write. Here's the next chapter. Don't own divergent.**

Tobias' Pov

I wake up before my alarm clock which is weird but I assume it's because I am just so excited to see Tris after last night. I mean I feel so furious towards the cowards who caused her pain but we were both completely honest with each other which is great because now we can confide with each other about anything. I just hope that we can still be comfortable around each other. I then stand up and when I walk out of my room to go to the bathroom a stench of alcohol reaches my nose. Zeke must have thrown another party last night. I just go back to my bedroom and put on some basketball shorts and a t shirt and head out for my usual morning run. Once, I am out of the building I start jogging. As soon as I do this my mind goes blank. I don't think about the stress of going to college or anything I just run. Just then someone runs into me, literally. I notice a blond girl has run into me. I help her up and then I notice it's Tris.

" Morning gorgeous." I say.

" I would like you to know I have a boyfriend." She says still not looking up.

" I am aware of this." I say.

" Then why are you flirting?" She hisses.

" Because I am staring at my amazing girlfriend." I say and the minute I finish the sentence she looks up and realizes it's me. She then becomes as red as a tomato.

" Oh, I am sorry Toby. I didn't see it was you." She apologizes.

" It's fine. I am glad that you would react that way if a guy flirts with you." I say happily.

" I am yours you know. Just yours." She says.

" I am happily aware of that." I say grinning like an idiot.

" Glad to know."

" Want to get some breakfast?"

" Sure, I still haven't caught up on the meals missed by yesterday's shopping trip."

Page break

One month later

Tris' Pov

It has been just over one month since Tobias and I have started dating. It has been the best month of my life. I am pretty sure I am in love with Tobias. I don't completely know though. I mean I don't know how it feels to love exactly. Anyway, I have noticed Christina has been hanging out with this one kid Will a lot. I think she likes him but she doesn't admit to it and I am pretty sure Will likes her. I have also been hanging out with 'the gang' as they call themselves. I have grown to love them like brothers and sisters. It's awesome having friends like them. Though they can be quite immature they are there for me. I am brought out of my daze by someone coming up behind me closing my eyes.

" Guess who it is."

" Spongebob."I play along.

" No."

" Can I try to figure out who it is by trying something." I say.

" Sure." Just then I press my lips against Tobias' and melt into the kiss. Just then someone yells get a room and we separate and I blush furiously. I look at Tobias and see him grinning so widely it looks like it would hurt. Tobias then hands me a bouquet of roses. He is so sweet.

" What are these for?"

" For our one month anniversary. I know it's not a big anniversary to most people but to me I think every chance I get to celebrate you I will take it because you are so beautiful and breath taking and gorgeous and there just isn't a word strong enough to describe your beauty."

" I am not that pretty but thank you."

" You underestimate yourself. I guess that just makes you cuter." I laugh at this. " Oh, your laugh is so beautiful."

" Thank you. Anyway, we should get to lunch before they get suspicious. You know what Christina's first thought will be."

" Yeah, okay let's go. By the way I will pick you up at 7 o'clock tonight."

" You don't even ask if I want to go?"

" Tris, my beautiful girlfriend will you go on a date with me tonight?"

" Of course, Toby." We then head off to lunch. The rest of day flies by and before I know it, Christina is busy getting me ready for this evening.

**Please send requests whether you want a Truth or dare chapter or a date or if you want some drama. Within the next couple of Chapters there will be atleast one that is rated m. Anyway, review follow, favorite!**

**Love ya'll**

**-M**


	15. Chapter 15

**I forgot to tell you guys that Tris has told Tobias about her fear of this is the next chapter. I have decided on a truth or dare chapter. I don't know if you guys have picked up on this but I only have my story generally planned and the next few chapters will be time skips. So here goes nothing.**

Tris' Pov

_ Last night's date was amazing. He is so much more romantic than_ what I thought he could be and I am glad that we still are able to hang out and just have fun while in college. If I am stressed then I can talk to him and he will tell me whether I have previously been in the situation or not. Then he will tell me what he thinks is the best thing to do in the situation. Anyway, at the moment it is 4 o'clock and Christina is getting me ready for Truth or dare tonight. I am getting annoyed because I am becoming her personal doll atleast Marlene, Shauna and Lynn are here to though not me or Lynn want to be here. I have kept asking Christina about will but she keeps saying there's nothing and then blushes. My phone rings bringing me out of my trance. I look and see my mom has called me. Oh my Gosh I forgot to call them.

_Hi mom._

_ Hey honey, how you been? You haven't called._

_ I have been great and I am so sorry I forgot to call a lot has been going on._

_ Like what? Just school work or is there somebody?_ I just realized my mom doesn't know about Tobias.

_There has been somebody you want to see a picture?_

_ Sure. That would be great! What's his name?_

_ I'll send the picture and then tell you._

_ Okay._ Moments later I hear a gasp._ Is it really him?_

_ Yes mom. It's him. Listen, I can't say his real name because my friends are around and he goes by his nickname Four. _

_ Oh, okay. So are you guys serious or just a thing?_

_ I honestly don't know. I think I love hi but I am not sure that he loves me. I mean he hasn't been mean or bad he has been the exact opposite. He is always romantic and really nice I have fallen head over heals for him! I don't know what to do though._

_ Honey, can I talk to Christina for a minute?_

_ Umm, sure._

" Christina my mom wants to talk to you. She is on the phone." I yell.

" Coming!"She responds. (**A/N the next part is going to be just what Tris hears which is christina's part.)**

_ Hi, Natalie! It's nice to talk to you again! … Yeah, he is always taking her on dates and they're practically inseparable. ….. I would say so! If that isn't then I don't know what is. The way he treats her makes anybody jealous even ones with boyfriends… Okay!_

" Here's the phone back!" Christina says handing me my phone.

_ From what I heard Tris, Tobias is just as in love with you as you are with him. Though honey please be absolutely sure before you tell him. I have a feeling you are in love with him but be careful! Also, tell him that he needs to call me!_

_For what mom?_

_Nothing that you need to know._

_Okay, anyway I got to go we are heading to a party._

_I am so glad you have made friends! Oh by the way, Use protection!_

_I swear sometimes that you are Christina's mom not mine! Anyway, Love you Bye!_

_You too hon! Bye!_

We then walk to Uriah's apartment. We just walk in. I immediately spot Tobias.

" Christina, I am going to Four. Okay?" I ask.

" Yeah, I am going to talk to will." I just smirk. Once, I get to Tobias he says  
" You look good Tris." I blush.

" You don't look so bad yourself." I then kiss him a small hello kiss.

" You want anything to drink?"

" A diet coke would be good."

" Okay, I will be right back." He leaves and I try to figure out what my mom wants to say to Tobias. Then something strikes me, What if she tells my dad?! Tobias will be so grilled! I am brought out of my thoughts by Tobias snapping his fingers in front of my face.

" Hey, Tris you alright?" Toby asks.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I say quickly.

" Are you sure?" He says.

" Yeah."

"Okay?"

" Okay." I laugh. He is such a softy.

" Everybody who wasn't personally invited leave!" Uriah yells.

" Truth or dare time! Will, Truth or Dare?"

" Truth." Will says.

" Who is your crush?" Uriah asks. **( A/N I am not going to say who is talking unless it is needed.) **Will takes his shirt off and blushes. "So she is in the room." Will just looks down.

" Tris, Truth or Dare?"

" Dare."

" Sit on Four's lap." I am quite happy about this.

" Easy." Once I sit on his lap I feel daring wiggle my hips a little. I hear a groan and then.

" Oh, I see what your doing. Two can play this game." He whispers. When I look up Christina is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I know how to thank Will.

"Christina, truth or dare."

" uhh, dare?" she almost asks.

" Kiss Will on the lips." She emediatly blushes and her hands go to her shirt but then she stands up and kisses him. They are soon making out.

" Get a room!" We all shout in unison. I don't really pay attention until asks Tobias truth or dare.

" Dare." I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover. He takes off his shirt knowing that would be bad.

" Tris, Truth or dare?"

" Dare."

"Do 14 minutes in heaven with me."

" Is that even a thing?"

" Yes, now will you?" I just stand up and head over to Uriah's room. Tobias comes in after me, and locks the door. He immediately starts kissing me. I kiss back hard. This kiss is very hungry and passionate. It's not very long until we are exploring each other's mouths. I have my hands just above his pants and I can see a little tent in his shorts. Then, I get lost in the kiss and soon I can feel his thing against my thigh and I am not even scared. I am starting to get wet I want to go farther. We can't but I am so enjoying this. Then, I decide to be bold and go for his thing, however he pulls away. I look at him confused.

" I told you two can play the game." Then it clicks he is getting back at me but I know how to get him. I start acting really upset. " I am so sorry. Was that too far? I am so sorry." Then I grab his cock and rub it. At the same time I am kissing the spot on his neck that is so sensitive. He moans. Just then we realize that the gang is trying to open the door. I quickly release and try to fix my hair and his. He tries to fix his situation but it's not working. So we decide that he will just walk behind me. When we open the door. Everyone is staring at us.

" I think I am going to head home." I say.

" Me too." Tobias says. We just walk out. Once we are out of the apartment we start laughing. I am clutching my stomach and he is too. We then head to my apartment.

**That is all for now! Please give me some ideas! Love ya'll!**

**-M**


	16. Chapter 16

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that ellie2297 gave me and idea and I thank you! In the next chapter I think a couple of people gave me ideas but I can't use all of them but I thank you all! Also, for the amazing reviews! Love ya'll! Here goes nothing. I don't own divergent or any other product listed in the story. One more thing this ****chapter is rated M****.**

Tris' Pov

On our way to my apartment I start getting nervous. I am afraid of where this is going to lead, I am afraid of what I want. Once, we reach my door Tobias is about to head off when I say

" No, why don't you come in?" I ask.

" Yeah, sure." He replies.

" I wanted to start by saying what was bothering me earlier."

" Okay." He simply says.

" So, before I went to the party Christina was getting me ready when my mom called. I told her about us and she seemed okay and happy about it,"

" I am sensing a but."

" That you are. Anyway, I realized that she might tell my dad about us and that wont end well."

" What will he do?"

" I honestly don't know. Can we just avoid him until we know how serious our relationship is?"

" Yeah, sure." I then lean into him as if I am going to kiss him but once I get close to his face I just whisper thank you. He slightly groans.

" Shall we start where we left off?" I ask him seductively.

" Definitely." He says. I then kiss him but it soon turns out into French kissing. He starts kissing my neck and then he sucks on my sensitive spot behind my ear. When my phone rings. I groan but ignore it when I finally pick it up off the table. Before I answer it I try to get Tobias to stop kissing me but he starts kissing my sensitive spot again I moan again when I suddenly hear a voice yelling

" STOP PLEASE?! I AM YOUR MOTHER, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" We abruptly stop.

" Sorry." I whisper into the phone turning red even though she can't see us.

" You have scarred me for life!"

" I don't want to sound rude but why did you call?"

" I just wanted to know if you wanted to tell your father or should i?"

" Mom, is it okay if I tell him when I am ready?"

" Yeah, sure. That is ALL I wanted to know." She says emphasizing the all. " Considering what I heard I assume Tobias is there?"

" Yes." I say sheepishly again.

" Can I talk to him now?"

Tobias' Pov

" My mom wants to talk to you." Tris says handing me the phone. Now I am freaking out because she caught us busy kissing. I take the phone.

" Hello, Natalie."  
" Hello, Tobias. I assume Tris has told you about me wanting to talk to you already?"

" Yes, she has."

" Well, considering she probably wont tell her dad that she is dating you until you get married, I am going to say this now." She pauses, " If you so much as hurt a single hair on Tris' body you will be hurt, understand? I also, want to tell you that I have been trained in the military. Just so you know." I gulp loudly.

" Yes, ma'am."

" Now that that is cleared, thank you for making my daughter happy. I haven't heard her so excited about anything since you left. I think you are a really good influence on her! Please, do not break her heart again?"

" I will not, if I do I will personally ask you to come hurt me."

" I agree to those terms. Anyway, goodnight. Tell my daughter that I love her. Use protection." She says before hanging up. I can't believe she just told me that.

Tris Pov

"What was that about?" I ask.

" It was just the if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you much worse talk." He says slightly fearful. Great now my mother scared to death. " But your mom is cool."

" Can we now finally start where we left off?"

" Yes, but you might want to lock the door, incase Christina comes so we have a warning."

" Christina is going over to Will's tonight, but locking it is a good idea." Once I finished that we quickly resume him kissing my neck. I then straddle him grinding into him a little bit. I then start tugging on his shirt and he gets the message. He removes his shirt. My hands roam across his abs and over his big muscles and his back. He then slightly moves my shirt up. I get the hint and take off my shirt except I stand up. He looks up at me confused. Then I seductively walk to the room, swaying my hips a little bit. He follows me. Once, he is inside I lock and get into the bed he joins me and soon we are both naked and he is looking at me asking if I he can enter me. I nod eagerly. Once, we have both rid out our orgasms we wall next to each other panting.

"That…. Was….. amazing." He says panting.

"Definitely." I breathe out. I fall asleep wrapped in his arms knowing I Love Tobias.

**So I want to start writing ahead a couple of chapters so if you guys have any ideas please let me know and I am so happy! I have over 10,000 views! I love ya'll! Please PM, review, follow, favorite.**

**-M**


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again I got a lot of good ideas! I just wanted to let you guys know because I got a couple of messages about this. I will probably end up having a sequel and having Tris and Tobias start a family then. I will probably end up having somebody get pregnant, but I don't know. Please let me know what you think. Also, if you want me to go into more detail about that, let me know. I just wasn't sure what you guys liked. I know some of you guys wanted it to be rated M. I wanted to do that but wasn't sure. Here's the next chapter!**

Tris' Pov

I wake up wrapped in somebody's arms, Tobias' arms, then I remembered last nights activities. I look upand see Tobias is still asleep but it's 10:30 already. I decide on how to wake him up. I come to a decision. I start slowly kissing Tobias. He at first doesn't respond but when he starts kissing back he slips his tongue in my mouth and we are fighting for dominance all over again. I pull away first knowing that we have to get ready before Christina is back.

" Tobias."

"Tris." He says in the same tone.

" We need to get ready."

" Whyyyyy?" he wines.

" Because if Christina is catching us she'll assume the worst."

" But isn't that what happened last night?"

" Yes, but then she'll be spending a lot of time in the lingerie store when we go shopping."

" Well, then why don't we wait for her to catch us?"

" Tobias!" I yell and hit his arm, while he just chuckles.

" You know I technically still am a teenage boy." He states matter-of-factly.

" Whatever, I am going to take a shower." I say getting up off the bed.

" Can I join you? I mean we have nothing to hide." He says grinning.

" I don't really mind either way but I need to shower. It's your choice." I really am hoping he will join me though. I am just putting up an act.

"Oh, is that so?" He says. But by now I am already in the bathroom turning on the shower. I start to strip once the shower is warm enough. He comes in and closes the door. By that time I am in the shower already. He is still stripping. He then gets in the shower. I am busy washing my face. He offers to wash my hair. I nod. He takes the shampoo and starts rubbing my head. He slowly starts moving his hands lower and lower onto my neck. I decide to have a little fun with him considering I am pretty sure I know where this is leading. I take the body wash and start washing myself but I pay extra attention to boobs. Making sure that I slowly rub circles on them. Then I go down lower, I wash my legs but when I get to my high thigh I once again rub expecially slow. By now, I have noticed Tobias has a little situation. He suddenly grabs me and pushes me up against the wall, kissing me fiercly. He leaves a trail of kisses leading down to my breasts and sucks on them. I have become so wet right now. He then fingers me again like last night. I decide I need to give him some pleasure too. So I stop him and I grab his cock. He looks shocked but happy. I start out just rubbing his thing but then I do something I have only read about. I go down lower, and then I suck on his cock. I get a steady rythem with my hands and my head pumping on his cock because I can't fit the entire thing in my mouth. He moans at this. " Triiiissss, I c-can't h-hold it much longer." I let go and he takes me and pushes me up against the wall. Not forcefully but pushes. He enters me. It still takes a while for me to adjust to his size but once I do I wrap my legs around him signally for him that he can continue. Pleasure courses through me as he is doing this and then we both ride out our orgasms and I moan Toobbbbbiiiaaasss! While he moans my name. Then we both slump against the wall and fall to the ground. We finally actually finish showering. Once, we are dressed we go into the living room to be met by Chris and Will looking at us with eyebrows raised. Though they don't say anything I can tell they heard. Chris tells Will to leave. He kisses Chris a quick goodbye. I assume they got together. I kiss Tobias and tells me to meet him at the pond at 1 for a late lunch. Once, he leaves I am bombarded with questions.

" Did you just get laid? OH my gosh my little Trissy is growing up! Does your father know about you two? I know your mom does!" She squels.

" Chris calm down! I could ask you the same thing." She looks down and blushes.

" Okay, so did you get laid last night?"

" Maybe."

" I assumed cause I could hear you guys! Is he good in bed?"

" Christina Hazel Gallager! You don't ask that question, and don't you have a boyfriend?"

" How did you know?"

" He just kissed you!"

" Right. Anyway, girls day!"

" No! I have to meet Four at 1 and I am going to lounge until then. You can't change my mind! Try and see what happens." She knows when I say this I am serious. So she leaves me alone. For the rest of the day I do exactly as I told Christina I would do. Half to one I get ready and I am done early so head over. Once, I get to the pond Tobias is already there. He seems deep in thought about something. He only looks like this when he is serious. What if he is breaking up with me?

**That's all for tonight! Love ya'll! Review, Pm, follow, favorite.**

**-M**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ya'll sorry for not updating I have been busy. Anyway, here's is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I had already planned it this way but one of you guys already guessed what was going to happen.**

Tris' Pov

I see Tobias looks nervious. I hope he is not breaking up with me.

" Four, what's wrong?" I ask knowing we are in a public place.

Tobias' Pov

" Nothing is wrong. But I wanted to tell you something. However, I thought it would be best in a song." I say

Tris' Pov

Better than words  
But more than a feeling (ow)  
Crazy in love  
Dancing on the ceiling

Every time we touch  
I'm all shook up  
You make me wanna...  
How deep is your love?  
God only knows, baby

Woo  
I don't know how else to sum it up  
'Cause words ain't good enough, ow  
There's no way I can explain your love, no  
Ah, woo  
I don't know how else to sum it up  
'Cause words ain't good enough, ow  
I can't explain your love, no

It's better than words

Ooh oh ooh, ooh oh ooh, ooh ooh oh!

Better than words

Better than words  
You drive me crazy  
Someone like you  
Always be my baby

Best I ever had  
Hips don't lie  
You make me wanna sss  
One more night  
Irreplaceable (yeah), crazy, we're crazy

Ah, woo  
I don't know how else to sum it up  
'Cause words ain't good enough, ow  
There's no way I can explain your love (there's no way I can explain your love), no  
Ah, woo  
I don't know how else to sum it up  
'Cause words ain't good enough, ow  
I can't explain your love, no

Everyone tries (they try)  
To see what it feels like (feels like)  
But they'll never be right  
'Cause it's better, it's better, it's better  
Ooh oh ooh, ooh oh ooh, ooh ooh oh!  
Better than words

Yeah

Ah, woo  
I don't know how else to sum it up (I don't know)  
'Cause words ain't good enough, ow  
There's no way I can explain your love, no  
Ah, woo  
I don't know how else to sum it up (sum it up)  
'Cause words ain't good enough, ow (the words ain't good enough)  
I can't explain your love, no

It's better than words

Ooh oh ooh, ooh oh ooh, ooh ooh oh!  
It's better than words  
Ooh oh ooh, ooh oh ooh, ooh ooh oh!  
It's better than words  
Ooh oh ooh, ooh oh ooh, ooh ooh oh!

Beatrice Prior I am in love with you!" Now I have tears in my eyes, and there has been a crowd that has formed. I at first just stand there in shock but then I run to him(as he was singing he had moved in front of me) and whisper in his ear

" I am in love with you Tobias Eaton." I then kiss him but this kiss is filled with Love, and passion. It's not a hungry sensual kiss but a loving one. We slowly pull apart.

" I have waited to say that for a long time." We both say at the same time. I laugh at that.

" I am just happy that you feel the same way. I talked to Zeke and he said that he was sure that you would feel the same way but no one really trusts what Zeke says." Toby says.

" I totally agree, on both parts. I wasn't sure how to tell or if you even felt the same way. I am so glad you told me and may I add in the most romantic way possible. You are so a softy."

" Thanks and don't tell anyone else that I am a softy."

" I promise I won't. But I am still telling them what you did."

" That's fine."

He walks me to the dorm and gives me a goodnight kiss before leaving. When I finally walk in I see Christina sitting on the edge of her bed and I can see she is nervous. She spots and walks up to me,

" I need to tell you something." We both say at once.

**Hey sorry for the delay. I will see if I can update later today again to make up for the missing updates. I might have a contest soon. Let me know what you guys think. Anyway, review, follow, favorite love ya'll!**

**-M**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything.**

Tris' Pov

" You go first Christina." I say.

" Okay, but can you be a girl for a minute?" She says.

" Last time I checked I am one."

" You know what I mean."

" Kay." I say in a girly a voice while twirling my hair. She laughs slightly before starting.

" Will, told me he loved me!"

" Really, when? Where? How? What did he do?" I ask sounding like Christina unknowingly.

" So you can be a girl."

" Yes, now just tell me."

" Well, we went to a restaurant and when he was about to pay the check something 'accidently' fell out of his jacket and when I picked it up it was two tickets to that Christina Perri concert that was near here,"

" Wait, hold up you got to go to a Christina Perri concert?"

" Yes, now let me finish. Anyway, well we went to her concert and then she finished her last song and then on the big screen they always have at concerts is written

' I love you, Christina Johnson!'"

" No way!"

" Yes way, and then I said to Will that I love him with all my heart and then he spun me around and kissed me!" by now I am squealing, which is so shocking Chris looks at me with eyebrows raised and asks, " Are you feeling alright Tris? You just squealed?"

" I am on a roller coaster that only goes up!"

" Tell me what happened because you are over the moon and it there has to be some other reason than Will told me he loved me."

" Well,"

" Well, what?"

" Four kinda told me he loved me." I whisper.

" NO, FREAKIN WAY! THIS IS SO WEIRD! How did he tell you?" I then tell her how he told me and how I told him I loved him too and just before I went to bed I get a text

_I love you, Tris 3_

_I love you, Four;)_

I go to sleep dreaming of Tobias.

**Hey ya'll I know it's a short chapter but I just wanted to update quickly. Anyway, I want to know if there should be a fight in the near future. If you guys want anything specific to happen please let me know. Also, I want you guys to let me know if you guys want a contest, cause I have a few ideas. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, Pm, Love ya'll!**

**-M**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's today's chapter. I will try and make it long.**

Tobias' Pov

It has been a week since I have told Tris that I love her and it has been great except for all the work we are getting. In almost all our classes our work has doubled. On top of studying we have to assist nurses too. We have a certain number of hours we have to complete and it is getting hard to make time for anything other than studying, but I make time for Tris no matter what. I am currently walking to her apartment. I want to ask if we can study together tonight. When I walk in I see that Tris is hugging this other guy. What? I should have known I am not good enough for her. She turns around and sees me.

"Hi, Four!" She says to me.

" Don't hi Four me." I say rudely.

" What? Did I do something wrong?"

" Why don't you tell me? It's not like you're hugging another man!" I yell.

Tris' Pov

" You think I am cheating on you?!" I yell at him! I can't believe he would think that!

" Well, that's what it looks like Tris!"

" Number one I would never do something like that to you. Number two, he's my brother who I haven't seen in 2 years, Four. Number three I love you Four but right now I think you should go back to your dorm." I say deadly calm.

" I… I… am.."

" Just leave, I need space." I say getting emotional. He then walks away.

" Is he your boyfriend?" Caleb asks.

" No, Caleb he's my pet dog. Of coarse, he's my boyfriend." I snap. I don't why I am so irritated.

" Sorry, just asking question." Caleb says defensively. " Anyway, I should go I have a lot of work to do."

" Okay, Love you bye!" I say as he walks out the door. As soon as the door is shut I start crying which then turns into sobs. Once, I have finally calmed myself I go to my desk to work on some essays I have to write. When Chris comes home she looks at me and can see something is wrong.

" Tris, what's wrong?" I start crying all over again. Chris just hugs me. Once, I am calm enough I tell her

" Well, Caleb dropped by today because he knew I was here and we talked earlier in the week about meeting up. So we talk for a while before he stands up to leave and I give Caleb a hug. But just then Four walks in and accuses me of cheating on him. I defend myself and tell him I still love him but I think he needs to go back to his apartment."

" You did tell him that Caleb is your brother right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, anyway then he starts to apologize but I tell that I need space." I say rather irritably.

" What happened after? Tell me exactly what you said." she asks.

" Caleb asks if he was my boyfriend and I said no, he was my pet dog of course he is my boyfriend."

" Tris, when are you supposed to have your monthly?"

" I had it today." I pause and realize why I was so irritable " Oh, crap I may have just ruined our entire relationship because I was cranky. Dammit!" I say realizing that I may have just ruined our relationship.

" Why don't you just go and talk to him?"

" Because then I will get irritated again!"

" How about I go talk to him?"

" Okay."

" I'll be right back." Just after she leaves there's a knock on the door. I open it up and there stands Tobias.

" We need to talk." I say right away.

" I know but let me talk first okay?"Tobias says.

" Just,"

" Please?"

" Okay."

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.' He finishes I am in tears AGAIN!

" You and your songs." I say and hug him really tight.

" Listen, I am really sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just was sure that someone as amazing as you would definitely go for someone better than me so when I saw you with someone else I freaked out."

He says nervously.

" Listen, I am offended that you thought I cheated on you but number one I shouldn't have snapped. I am at that point in the month." I say and his mouth forms and oh shape. " Number two I could never find anyone better it's usually me thinking you could do better than me! Number three you are going to have me die because my heart is overwhelmed with love. I am so sorry, I snapped at you. So consider anything mean I say to you in the next four or so days not mean anything. I am probably get very irritated at anything."

" Nice to know." He says with a big grin on his face.

" We should probably go get Chris because she went to look for you." I say. And so we head out holding hands on our way to find Chris.

**I know bad chapter but I am so tired and I promise I will update tomorrow. Review favorite follow pm. Love ya'll!**

**-M**


	21. What?

**Here is today's chapter. I am sorry if it's emotional I have personal stuff going on and I am very emotional. Which is the most annoying thing the world! Anyway, I probably am going to have one of the characters lash out.**

Tris' Pov

When we go to Tobias' apartment we see Chris. When she spots us walking in with the most idiotic grins in the world on our face she says,

" Did you guys like get married or something because you guys are grinning so much it must hurt."

" We did not get married but I am telling you I would any day!" I say proudly grinning still at Tobias. Nothing can spoil my day right now.

" What romantic thing did he do now?" Chris asks. I give her a 'I'll tell you later' look and she gives me the 'whatever' look. I wonder what is going on with her. Anyway, not going to let it ruin my day or night. Whatever. That night me and Tobias go to bed in each other's arms happy as can be.

Time skip to a week later.

Chris has been acting so weird lately. She has had mood swings like crazy. She would be happy the one minute and super mad at you the next and then just randomly start crying. It's really weird. Even in her monthly she doesn't act this weird. We have kind of all started to steer clear of her. Except Will. He has no choice to leave. If he leaves he'll make her more angry. We are all having a girl's night tonight to figure out what is going on with Christina. It's now 5 and we are having it at 5:30 so I am just putting on my sweatshirt on top of a tank top with sweatpants knowing we are doing makeovers before we do what ever activity we are doing tonight. At 5:20 I start walking over to Shauna's room. When I get there everyone else is already there. Figures.

" So, now that Tris is here we can start tonight's activities. First, we are going to play Truth or dare then we are going to get dressed up cause we are going to the pit. After we are done at the pit we are coming back here and sleeping. Sound good?"Shauna asks and is answered with 'yeahs' and 'sures'.

"Who wants to go first?" Asks Lynn.

" How about I start." Marlene asks.

" Okay." We all say.

"Lynn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

" Go out and ask the first teacher you see to marry you."

" Okay, anybody got a ringpop?" Shauna gives Lynn a ring pop. "Who's coming?" Marlene and Shauna volunteer. 15 minutes later the come back in laughing their asses off.

" What happened?" I ask.

" The first teacher was the… the…. Librarian." Shauna answers between fits of laughter. " The librarian looked straight at Lynn and said, I think you are to young to be asking that." Now I am rolling around laughing too. While Christina just sits there staring into nothing. Something is up. I will ask her later.

" Tris, truth or dare?"

" Truth." I say not wanting to get up.

" What is the most embarassing thing that has happened to you?"

" Well, the other day me and for were….busy and my mom called and I accidently pressed answer and she heard us." By the end my face is so red it would put a tomato to shame and everyone else is laughing. I laugh slightly at this too but then asks Christina,

" Chris, Truth or Dare?"

" Truth." She says emotionless.

" What has been up with you lately? You have been having mood swings and crying a lot."

" Umm, well…."

" Well, what?" I ask.

"Well, I think I might be sick. I threw up this morning and the previous morning and I get nauseous at certain foods but I don't why I am having the mood swings." She says honestly.

"When are you due?" Marlene asks.

" What? Why?"

" Just answer the question."

" One week ago. But why di…." She says and momentarily pauses. " Shit!"

**That's all for tonight. I have to wake up early tomorrow for something so I didn't write too much but I will try to post tomorrow. Here is the contest. I want someone to give me a character.**

**Requirements**

**Birth place (would be cool if it's a different country.**

**Mother tongue**

**Gender**

**Physical discription(eye color, masculine or not, height etc.)**

**Personality**

**History(whether from broken home or not)**

**That's all Love ya'll**

**-M**


	22. Chapter 22

**I was bored so here ya go! If you have character ideas please let me know. I have gotten great ones so far. I don't own anything.**

Tris' Pov

_" Shit!" Yells Christina._

" You can't be sure Christina. You have to take the test first." Says Marlene. Poor Christina.

" Tris can you come with me to the store?"

" Sure." The ride to the drug store is filled with Christina biting her nails with look of horror. Before we walk in Christina stops and takes in a deep breath. "It's okay, Christina. I'll be right there." I say trying to calm her. We walk in and choose 4 different types of tests. We go to the register and check out. When we get back in the car I say " Chris, when we get back we should go straight to the bathroom to check. Okay?"

" Okay." She says shakily. We park her car and walk straight to the bathroom. When we get in the bathroom Chris goes to the stall in the farthest right corner. She takes the bag with her. I wait for 5 minutes before Chris comes out crying. Whether from tears of joy or sadness I can't tell.

" Chris, what did it say?"

" It…. I…. It s-said I..I'm Pregnant." She says between sobs. I engulf her in a hug. " What if Will l-leaves m-me? What if I am a bad mother? I can't be a mother at 19!"

" Christina, I am pretty sure Will won't leave you, he may be shocked and his space but he wont leave you! You wont be a bad mother, you are so good with children and you are very caring towards children. I know it's a little early for you to be a mother but you were planning on becoming a mother right?"

" Yeah." She whispers.

" Now, we are going to find Will and you are going to tell him. Oh, and if he leaves you, which he won't I will make sure that he won't see the light of day again." Without her even agreeing I call Tobias knowing the guys are probably hanging out together. He picks up on the 3rd ring.

" Hey, Tris what's up?"

" You're with the guys right?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Where are you guys?"

" At the Pit. Can you please tell me why?"

" I will when I am allowed to. Now I will see you in 10 bye." I say hanging up. " Chris they are at the Pit. Let's go." I grab her wrist and within 8 minutes we are at the Pit. The minute we walk in I search for the guys. Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind and puts their arm around my waist and kisses my head. I automatically punch them in the stomach and I am about to flip this guy when he says.

" Tris, it's me." It's barily audable.

" Sorry, I thought you were a random guy. Sorry!" I say quickly. I look over my shoulder and see the boys. " Chris, there's Will! Go!" She walks up to him and collapses into his arms first.

Chris' Pov

I see Will and walk up to him. I just collapse into his arms and start crying all over again.

" Chris, what's wrong?" Will asks his voice filled with concern.

" Can we talk outside?" I ask.

" Yeah, sure." I then walk out with Will following me close behind. "What is wrong?"He asks once we are outside.

" Promise me that you won't be mad at me?"

" Of course not!"

" Okay, well you know how I've b-been acting funny l-lately?"

" Yeah, wait was I not supposed to say that? I'm sorry if I wasn't I take it back?" He says stuttering slightly.

" No, you're fine. I don't know how else to say this so I am just going to say it. I'm Pregnant."

" What? Wait how? When? How long have you known?"

" I just found out 10 minutes ago. No one except me you and Tris knows. Please don't leave me."

" Chris, I would never leave you for something like this. It's shocking but it is a part of both me and you and I am sure we will love him or her equally."

" Great. But let's not tell the rest of them until we know from the doctor. We should probably make that appointment."

Tris' Pov

After about 20 minutes Chris and Will walk back in with their arms linked and smilling. I walk over to Chris and Will.

" Can I tell Four because he knows when I lie and it is really hard to lie to him?" I ask.

" Sure, but don't tell anyone else."

" Okay."

**That's that for today! Love ya'll!**

**-M**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter cause I'm bored. I don't own anything**

Tris' Pov

It's been a year since me and Tobias met and started dating, to the day actually. It's amazing! I have had the best year of my life! I mean yeah the work load is a lot and very overwhelming but I mean it's just so great to be in a relationship with Tobias. I mean I think I could get married to him one day. Christina is now 7 months pregnant. Whenever we are around her we really have to think before we say anything because she takes offence to anything and she would get really upset. Anyway, me and Tobias are going out for our one year anniversary. I am so excited I am going to sing to him one of the songs I wrote recently. I am so excited! I mean everyone is going to find out I don't sing too bad but it's worth it. Right now I am having a Bones marathon. I would have had a Castle marathon but I had one last week. I look at the time and realize I have to get ready. I don't need Christina to help me get ready anymore but I am also afraid to ask her. You don't know how vicious pregnant women can be. First, I put on my dress that I bought a couple of days ago. **( A/N I don't really know fashion so I am not going to describe it. Let's just say she looked gorgeous.)** Once I am done curling my hair and put it half up an half down I walk into the living room to be greeted by Christina. She looks at me and says

" Oh my gosh, you are growing up! You are doing your own make up and dressing up by yourself. I am so proud!" She says.

" Thanks Chris."

" Are you and Four going out for a special reason?"

" Yeah, it's our one year anniversary." I say trying to sound casual. Key word Trying.

" Congrats!"

" Thanks." I say just as someone knocks on the door. I answer it and there stand Tobias. He looks so handsome!

" Hey, beautiful!" He says. I still blush when he complements me.

" Hey, handsome." I say back.

" Well, why don't you two love birds leave before I started getting upset again." Chris says. At that me and Tobias rush out as fast as possible. You really don't want to be there when she cries. Believe me.

"So where are we going?"

"Do you really think that I am going to tell you?"

" No, but it was worth a try." He just chuckles. We soon arrive at a abandoned building. " Why are we here?"

" You'll see." He says mysteriously. We go into an elevator and when we get off I am shocked. There is an entire restaurant in there. It's amazing! As the dinner goes on. I try to figure out when to sing it when I see there is a stage with a microphone and then I tell Tobias I will be right back. I go find the owner and ask if I can sing and she says sure. I get on stage and see Tobias with a confused expression on his face. I start singing then.

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already

falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I finish and at first no one says anything and then they start cheering like crazy. I sit back down and Tobias whispers in my ear, It would never be easy to let you go and you don't make me bleed. I suddenly feel a tear run down my cheek and Tobias immediately wipes it away.

" Let's go I have a surprise for you." He says.

" Okay." He then pays for the food and we leave. The drive there is filled with a comfortable silence. Once, we reach our destination I see it's the pond. Except it is decorated with Christmas lights hanging all around and it just beautiful. We go sit exactly where he told me he loved me and we sit there for a minute before he gets up. I look at him very confused.

" Just one minute." He runs back to the car but runs back empty handed or so I thought. When he comes back he stands where he stood when he sang better than words. He starts singing again except this time something else. He sings my song.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more"

He gets down on one knee and says.

" Beatrice Prior I have loved you since I met you! You are the only one who knows everything about and loves me and understands me. You are the love of my life, Beatrice Prior will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

**That's all for today! Love Ya'll**

**-M**


	24. Chapter 24

p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Sorry for not updating in a while! My dad took away my laptop and said I can use it but it has to be in the living room which is really noisy so now I am sitting outside typing this story. Anyway, there are probably only going to be a few more chapters, and thanks Onle Dowals for editing this story! Love ya'll!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Tobias' Pov/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" I can't believe Tris just sang in front of everybody! And the fact that she sang to me makes it even better! She stole my idea though ,but I mean I am actually going to asking her something giving my song more meaning. I hope she says yes. I am singing her favorite song tonight and I think that the song describes our story together. Oh…. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"After Tris comes back down the stage we finish our dinner,and I take her to the park. Once, we get there Tris' eyes open wide when she sees it. When we get to the bench where we told each other we love each other, she sits down and I go to the spot I was at last time. And I begin singing. Once, I am done I go down on one knee and say/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" " Beatrice Prior, I have loved you since I met you and you are the only one who knows everything about me, and loves me, and understands me. You are the love of my life! Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I ask very hopefully and telling her exactly what I feel. She nods her head almost violently, and jumps into my arms. She then whispers in my ear, "Of course I would!" She says her voice breaking. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Tris' Pov/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" I can't believe he just asked me to marry him. I nod my head yes vigorously and jump into his arms. I whisper in his ear "Of course, I would!" We just stand there for a couple of minutes before I pull away and look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I love you so much!" I say. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" " I love you too, but I should probably put the ring on your finger." He then slips it on my finger and I admire it for a minute. It is a simple but a beautiful ring .It has a black diamond in the middle with one normal diamond on each side. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" " I can't believe you said yes." He says and then adds " In the best way possible of course." I chuckle at him. " I love you more than anything." We then get back into the car and drive back in comfortable silence. When we go back to my apartment we open the door and are surprised by everyone yelling Congradulations! /span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" " You planned this didn't you?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" " Maybe."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" "You little devil."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" " Love you too, angel!" Christina immediately comes running up to us squealing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;" " Let me see the ring!" She screams. I show it to her and notice something is engraved in it. I pull the ring off and look closer and see that 'T+T' is engraved. She notices it and says, "awwww!" Through out the party the entire gang has at least said congratulations at least twice. Once, everybody leaves me Tobias go to my room and I fall asleep dreaming of being Mrs. Tris Eaton./span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"That's all for now! Love ya'll hope you liked the chapter. Follow, favorite, review, Pm I will introduce the new character in the next chapter!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"-M/span/p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;"br /br /p  
p style="line-height: 100%; margin-bottom: 0.11in;" /p 


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the better version of the other chapter and sorry for not updating I am busy writing the next chapter I also, have a story on wattpad if you want to check it out. It's Little Black Dress. qThere are probably only going to be a few more chapters, and thanks Onle Dowals for editing this story! Love ya'll!**

Tobias' Pov

I can't believe Tris just sang in front of everybody! And the fact that she sang to me makes it even better! She so stole my idea though but I mean I am actually asking her something. I hope she says yes. I am singing her favorite song tonight and I think that the song describes our story together. Oh….

After Tris comes back down the stage we finish our dinner and then I take her to the park. Once, we get there Tris' eyes open wide when she sees it. When we get to the bench where we told each other we love each other, she sits down and I go to the spot I was at last time. And I begin singing. Once, I am done I go down on one knee and say

" Beatrice Prior, I have loved you since I met you and you are the only one who knows everything about me, and loves me, and understands me. You are the love of my life! Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I ask very hopefully and telling her exactly what I feel. She nods her head almost violently, and jumps into my arms. She then whispers in my ear, "Of course I would!" She says her voice breaking.

Tris' Pov

I can't believe he just asked me to marry him. I nod my head yes vigorously and jump into his arms. I whisper in his ear "Of course, I would!" We just stand there for a couple of minutes before I pull away and look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I love you so much!" I say.

" I love you too but I should probably put the ring on your finger." He then slips it on my finger and I admire it for a minute. It is a simple but beautiful ring it has a black diamond in the middle with one normal diamond on each side.

" I can't believe you said yes." He says and then adds " In the best way possible of course." I chuckle at him. " I love you more than anything." We then get back into the car and drive back in comfortable silence. When we go back to my apartment we open the door and are surprised by everyone yelling Congradulations!

" You planned this didn't you?"

" Maybe."

"You little devil."

" Love you too, angel!" Christina immediately comes running up to us squealing.

" Let me see the ring!" She screams. I show it to her and notice something is engraved in it. I pull the ring off and look closer and see that 'T+T' is engraved. She notices it and says, "awwww!" Through out the party the entire gang has at least said congratulations at least twice. Once, everybody leaves me Tobias go to my room and I fall asleep dreaming of being Mrs. Tris Eaton.

**That's all for now! Love ya'll hope you liked the chapter. Follow, favorite, review, Pm I will introduce the new character in the next chapter!**

**-M**


	26. That's that

**Sorry for not updating life is getting crazy but this is going to be the last chapter. I can't write a sequel sorry. I am busy with another story on wattpad that is keeping me very busy. So here ya go.**

Tris' Pov

April 6th 2015

I am looking at myself in the mirror and I am on the verge of tears. I am standing there in a sweet heart neckline gown that has a crossing pattern on the top that is very fitted at the top and flows out at the waist. I can't believe it's finally the big day. My mom shows up beside me and she is already crying.

" Mom, don't cry your going to make me cry and the wedding hasn't even started. You know how Christina gets when I ruin my make-up." I say my voice cracking.

" Sorry, hun." She says apologetically. " I just can't believe how beautiful you have gotten. You are a young women, you're not my little girl anymore. Tobias is very lucky to have you."

" Thanks, mom." I say still blushing whenever someone compliments me. I hug my mother tightly so the tears don't flow. " I will always be your little girl. Just think of it like you're getting another son."

" Thanks honey, but let's wipe the tears and get the show on the road."

" Definitely." Me and my mom walk out of the portable trailor and behind the trees right next to the pond where we first met. Me and Tobias decided to get married here because it has the most sentimental value. Today is going to be perfect. The music begins and my brides maids walk out with the grooms men. First, is Uriah and Marlene, then Zeke and Shauna, then Will and Christina. They are all our closest friends. Lastly, is Will and Christina's little girl named Natalie. Then, me and my mom walk down the isle.( Yes, my mom. My mom finally decided to divorce my dad. I still invited him, but no way in hay was he going to walk me down the isle.) The minute I lay my eyes on Tobias there is the biggest grin ever. He is so handsome, and selfless, and brave, and truthful and great! He is the best thing in my life. Has been and will be. He is always there for me and I can just picture us getting old together. When I reach the alter my mom hands me over to Tobias and the pastor goes through everything up until our vows. The entire time I am just staring at him and him at me. When the pastor says it's my turn to say my vows I start.

" Tobias Eaton, love of my life, there are not words that can describe the love I have for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know, no matter what you are always mine and I am yours. You can ask anyone in my life and they will tell you that you are the worst and best thing ever. Worst meaning if anything were to happen to you I would be the biggest mess ever. Life would be without meaning. Life would be nothing without you. Tobias you don't know how happy you made me when I saw you again. I was overjoyed when you told me you loved me. However, when you asked me to marry you I was over the moon and back four times. Now I'm babbling. What I am saying is Tobais Eaton you fixed me in more ways than thought possible just by saying those three words. I love you. I want you to know I love you too." By the end I am in tears and Tobias is desperately trying not to cry. However, the rest of the room are in tears. Then Tobais starts

" Beatrice Prior, from the moment I saw you for the first time in Kindergarten you intrigued me. But the moment I realized in eight grade that I loved you I was sure that you would never love me back because I thought that I was too broken. Only you could fix me. Only you could mend me. Only you could erase and forget about my past and create a future. You were the reason that I got through everything up until college. You got me through my father. Beatrice Prior you are the love of my life so will you make me go to the moon six times and back, don't think I didn't catch your little joke there, anyway, be Mrs. Tris Eaton. And if you wouldn't mind I would like to wake up to you every morning and tell you I love you?" He says and I choke out "yes, yes, yes. Can you please just let us be married already?" I ask directing my attention to the priest. " I do take Tobias Eaton to be my lawfully wedded husband."

" I do take Beatrice Prior to be my lawfully wedded wife." He says with a grin on his face.

" Then, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor states. The minute the pastor finishes the sentence Tobais kisses me. And I do too. This however, is the best kiss we have ever had.

Christina planned a wonderful perception however, I must say I am looking forward to the honeymoon. Just then I hear two voices I didn't ever want to hear again.

" Hello, Beatrice, Tobias." Marcus says.

" What are you doing here? You know what just get out." I say sternly.

" That is no way to speak to your father in law."

" You were never a father anything. If you don't go now I will call the cops."

" No you wouldn't." My dad says.

" Try us." Tobias says deadly calm which is the most dangerous.

" Tobias does she even know anything about you?" Marcus says.

" No, she knows everything about me. She is the best thing in my life and if you lay a finger on her you will get seriously hurt." He says even quieter than last time. Letting them know he is not kidding. Just then do I realize that my mom is right behind me. My father tries to go to her but I block him. He then starts twisting my arm but I am smarter I grab his arm and flip him.

" You go near her and your dead." I growl. And like that they leave. My mom is very upset by now. " Hey mom, it's fine you're safe. He won't hurt you."

" I know, but I ruined your wedding."

" No, you didn't my wedding was great and I don't think you know how much I have wanted to tell him that. You know what's the best?"

" No, what?"

" I got to do it in a wedding dress and like 6 inc heels!" I hear a loud laugh from behind me and find Tobais laughing.

" Wow, you are something else prior."

" You mean Eaton."

" I like that." And with that we run to the car and get in. Once, we arrive at the hotel we planned to stay at. We go in and go to our room. Once, we're inside Tobais immediately pins me to the wall and kisses me I kiss back with just as much force. Soon, my dress is off and so is his pants and shirt. And well, that went very well after that. Once, we have both caught back our breaths I look at Tobias and tell him

" Tobias, I need to tell you something."

" What wrong?"

"Noting, depending on how you look at it."

" What is it your worrying me."

" Tobias, I …. I…. I'm P-pregnant." All that I see then is a wicked grin.

**Hey ya'll so that was the last chapter! I don't think I will be posting anymore stories except on wattpad so yeah! Love ya'll!**

**-always M**


End file.
